


Adrift

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, awkward road trips, if it can even be called that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Desperate to free Abe and keep the spy ring in tact, Ben and Caleb decide to go get Hewlett themselves and take him back to Setauket. However, and to no surprise, Hewlett is distrusting of Ben and Caleb. Thus begins a rather awkward trip in the strangest of company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was something that had occurred to me a few times before- It was part of my initial draft of Morning Frost and last month the thought came again. Calamity-bean over @ tumblr brought it up again and I then decided to give in and write this AU (of sorts). So this basically an AU where Ben and Caleb rescued Hewlett from the outpost (instead of what happened at the end of 2x07), thus starting one awkward trip back to Setauket. (And for fic's sake, let's just imagine the letter got to the outpost earlier than it did in canon).
> 
> Also I guess the name of that guy who had Hewlett locked up is "Lieutenant Chaffee", which is weird but whatever. (I was wondering if he actually had a name, so I went through 2x07 and left on subtitles, and this is what I got)

Snow lay upon the ground as the two traveled through the woods. The air was cold, and it made Ben shiver, but he ignored it. Caleb, on another horse next to him, didn't look bothered by the cold much, but Ben knew he was a pretty tough guy with a lot of optimism and cheer. Though that wasn't exactly the kind of mood Ben was in right now. Right know he was a bit uncertain about what they were doing at this present moment.

They had carefully constructed this route and this plan, finally deciding that now was the time. It had been put into motion days ago when they both left at separate times, but met up later along and headed towards the same place for the same goal. They didn't like it much, but due to the situation, it was necessary.

“How much further do you think it is?” Caleb asked.

Ben turned his head to him. “We'll be there soon, hopefully before the sun starts going down.”

“Bet they're not going to be happy why we're there.”

“No, they will not. We can't tell them exactly why, but I'm sure they'll listen to reason.”

“A bit optimistic today, are we?”

Ben smiled at his friend. “That's your job.”

They shared a laugh, but Ben would admit that Caleb had a point. This was going to be a difficult conversation with the soldiers at the outpost, but hopefully they could be persuaded. Ben understood that they were upset over the murder of their captain, looking for someone to blame and take their vengeance out on, but if they were truly soldiers of the Continental Army they would listen. Though Ben could not reveal the truth to them. He and Caleb had a different goal in this, as much as it unsettled them.

They were left with little choice.

Soon, they came upon the outpost, a tiny camp compared to where they had come from. Trees were on all sides, so there was some seclusion. Ben had never been to this place before, but he had known where it was. The soldiers based here were part of their forces.

The soldiers were jumpy at first when they spotted Ben and Caleb, but relaxed when Ben stated his name.

“What brings Major Tallmadge and Caleb Brewster to this lonely post?” One of them asked.

Ben and Caleb dismounted from their horses. “Which one of you is in charge here?”

“That would be me, sir.” A solider answered; A lad with a cold expression.

“What's your name?”

“Lieutenant Chaffee.”

“Chaffee.” Ben repeated. “Is there a place we can talk?”

They tied up their horses and followed Chaffee to a tent where they could speak privately with him.

“Now, what is your purpose here?”

“You've got a certain person of interest in camp, so we hear.” Caleb said, not wasting any time. “Hear you got him locked up.”

Chaffee gave him a look of skepticism. “You mean the demon we're holding prisoner?”

“Well, that might be a bit harsh to call-”

“With all due respect, what do you two want with him?” Chaffee interrupted.

“Like my friend says, you prisoner is a person of interest.” Ben tried to explain. “We can take him off your hands.”

This did not make Chaffee happy. He crossed his arms in response. “He's our prisoner and we're dealing with him. I can't just release him into your custody; the man must pay for his crimes.”

“You're a man seeking justice.” Ben commented, thinking back to Sackett, how the man who murdered his friend was so easily able to slip away. “I understand. It's perfectly reasonable you take this route.”

“And justice will be served once we get the order of execution.”

Ben managed to maintain a straight face. At least he knew that they hadn't yet done anything with the man they were seeking yet, which meant there was still a hope of getting their spy back. Ben hadn't known what the progress of the order was when he left, but it would appear the decision was still in limbo.

“You're awfully patient for someone who had their captain murdered.” Caleb observed.

“Oh, don't worry. The prisoner hasn't had it easy here; we made sure of that.”

Ben frowned. The context of the statement was vague, but the thoughts that came to Ben's mind were not pleasant ones.

 _'That's not good if he means what I think he means. We need him alive.'_ Ben thought. He wanted to say it to Chaffee, but they couldn't without blowing their cover. What they needed to do was try to get Chaffee to release whom they were here for, though it was clear it wasn't going to be an easy task.

“I don't expect you to.” He said, playing along. “I... need to ask you, however, did Major Hewlett confess to killing your captain?”

“...No.” Chaffee begrudgingly answered. “But he's only denying what he's done. He thinks he's going to get out of this situation.”

“He didn't confess? Then are you sure he killed your captain? From what I've heard about your prisoner, it doesn't seem like him to commit such a violent crime. You've heard of the raid on Setauket, yes? Me and Caleb were both there, and Hewlett honored the agreement we stuck to end the fight, for the sake of the town. My impression of him at that time is that he is a man of honor.”

“It doesn't make him innocent, and appearances are deceiving. Sooner or later, he will break and he will tell us the truth.” Chaffee retorted. “He's a stubborn one, like the demon he is.”

“Your captain's death has effected you; I can tell. I don't blame you. You're right for keeping a suspected man under watch, but like I said, there is no need for you to do that anymore. We have another purpose for this man.”

“Which is?”

Ben and Caleb looked at each other for a moment, to which the shorter man shrugged. Ben looked back to Chaffee, trying to come up with an answer fast.

“It's...complicated, but it's something that could prove to be of use to us. The short version is that he may have information that may help our cause. Just as well, we have history with Hewlett, so if you want us to, maybe we could question him, see if we can get any information from him about the murder.”

“No, that's not a good idea.” Chaffee insisted with a shake of his head. “The man is dangerous; guilty. The right thing to do is to keep him here until the order for execution is passed. It'll be worth the wait.”

“Can we at least speak with him?” Caleb asked now.

Chaffee was silent, his face set in a glare. Ben sighed.

“Look,” He spoke in a gentle voice, trying to reason with Chaffee. “I understand why he's your prisoner; I'm sorry your captain was murdered. However, you'd be helping us and we can help you in return. You can trust us.”

Chaffee was still looking like the idea was distasteful, and Ben was getting frustrated with this man, but with only so much he could tell this wasn't the easiest negotiation. However, he had to keep trying; they needed Hewlett. He was the key to this “mission” succeeding.

Chaffee meanwhile looked like he was thinking of a response, when another solider came into the tent.

“This just arrived, sir.” He informed Chaffee. “You should take a look at this; it regards our prisoner.”

Chaffee took the folded piece of paper. “Thank you.” The other man left and he looked down at the paper with a smirk. “About time.”

Ben tensed. The paper was something that concerned Hewlett, and if this is what he thought it was, then this would all be for naught and they would leave empty handed. Their spy would still be trapped and the Ring would fall apart.

So he watched Chaffee read the letter, but the reaction wasn't as Ben expected. His smirk was replaced by a frown and... a slight look of shock.

“You alright there, Lieutenant?” Caleb asked.

“...It's a reply on the request to execute the prisoner.”

“And...?”

Chaffee looked up. He did not look happy. “A stay of execution.”

Ben blinked, truly surprised. He had prepared himself for the worst, but knowing who this order was coming from, Ben could not help but be surprised. He wondered what could have possibly made Washington come to this decision.

But that was good news for Ben and Caleb.

Ben took the opportunity.

“I'm sorry; I know you were seeking justice.” Ben spoke. “But if this is an order coming directly from Command, then there is no longer a reason to keep him here.”

“You're asking me to set a murderer free?” Chaffee questioned, dumbstruck. “I still believe he's guilty!”

“But at this point there is nothing you can do anymore; you have to follow it. We can help you though. Let us question Hewlett, see what he knows. Maybe we can get the truth from him.”

Chaffee folded the paper back up and crumpled it in his hand. Clearly, he was not happy with the decision, but it was not one he could ignore. Ben would take this opportunity, and this letter he could use to their advantage.

Still scowling, Chaffee gave an answer. “Come with me.”

 

* * *

 

The days were lost in a cold cycle of day and night, and the ratty blanket that he pulled closer to his body did not help much. Hewlett had long since resigned himself to curl up against the walls of his cell, wrapped up in as much of the blanket as he could.

It seemed like a long time ago now that the rebels had stolen him from Whitehall and brought him here. They had pronounced him guilty, stripped him of his clothes, and tossed him in the cell. He'd tried to convince them he did not murder their captain, but they would not listen. They gave him scraps of food, and not often, barely any water, and the blanket was the only think he had to shield him from the cold. They had left him to freeze and starve. They were leaving him hanging onto his life by a thread.

The only comfort left to him had been the stars... and thoughts of Anna. The top of the cell was open, though he could not scale it; the enclosure was too tall, preventing escape. However, at night, he could see the stars, and they kept him company. Eventually, during these night hours he pretended to talk to Anna, as a method of coping. He knew she wasn't there, but he pretended she was. Anna was like a star to him, and she lit up his world. She made things more bearable.

But the rebels took that too. They covered the top of the cell, taking the stars from him.

Ironically, that was also the same moment he realized something. He realized there was a person who could have committed the crime he was framed for, and it was someone he knew...

At present moment, a commotion from outside his cell woke him from a fitful sleep. Shuddering, Hewlett came back into awareness, picking up voices from somewhere. He didn't know who was speaking or where they were coming from. He couldn't tell what time of day it was ether; there was nothing around him but the walls of the cell, the top covered still by a tarp.

His fingers, with barely any feeling left, dug into the fabric of the blanket as he pulled it tighter around him. Pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead against them, Hewlett closed his eyes and just focused on breathing.

He had to survive, he had to live. He had to find a way out.

The Major wasn't sure how long he remained in this position, time seemed to meld together these days, but at some point he heard footsteps crunch in the snow and he opened his eyes. There was the sound of the lock opening and he slowly looked up, wincing when the fading light hit his eyes when the door opened.

When he was able to focus without the light hurting his eyes, Hewlett saw Chaffee, the man who ordered time thrown in here in the first place, and two familiar faces through the doorway, two that he recognized-

The rebel soldiers that lead the raid on Setuaket.

Hewlett's eyes widened and he ducked his head, suddenly feeling very embarrassed to be seen in such a state by enemy forces. It was humiliating.

“This is how you treat prisoners, Chaffee?” One of them spoke. “He looks half starved.”

“Half frozen too.” Another added.

“Like I said- dangerous man. He needed to be locked up.” Chaffee said.

“Outside? In this weather?”

“Where else are we going to keep him?”

“You also left him a knife? What made you think that was a good idea? He could have used it against you; escaped-.”

“He was not going to escape.” Chaffee insisted. “Even if he did manage to get out of here he would have been shot for trying to escape.”

Said knife lay on the ground near Hewlett's numb feet. It had been given to him should he chose to end his suffering with it. The soldiers just probably were hoping he'd end his life so they would be saved the trouble, as they were still waiting on the execution order. Chaffee was right in what he said, which was what kept Hewlett for using it against any of them. However, he saw an opportunity there, and he was trying to think of how he could use it to his advantage without getting shot... Or at least he was until these two appeared with Chaffee.

Someone sighed. “Give us a moment alone please, Chaffee.”

There was a beat of silence, and then there was the sound of snow crunching under footfall, growing quieter with every step. Based on what had been said before, Chaffee had left and now it was just him and the two rebels. Hewlett finally decided to look up that them-

“Shite, you're a sight for sore eyes.” The bearded one commented. Hewlett remembered him, he couldn't place a first name exactly, but he the family name remembered because Simcoe had killed his uncle, the only other relative with the Brewster name.

Hewlett didn't respond to him; he didn't want to talk to a rebel. They were responsible for the attack on the town.

“Major Hewlett,” The one in blue spoke. “It's been a while. I remember seeing you before we withdrew our troops from Setauket, though you look different from the last time we met.”

He remembered this one, standing on the field and locking a gaze with him for a brief moment. For a rebel, at least he was a man who kept his word.

“You sure about this, Ben?” The other asked. “He looks a bit worse for wear.”

“It's the only way.” He replied. “We're lucky he's still alive.”

Hewlett wondered what they could possibly mean, but the bigger question was why where they even here in the first place. By the way they talked it seemed like they were intending to do something with him.

Setting his face in a cold glare, Hewlett met the man's- Ben- eyes and tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke.

“What do you want from me? Why are you here?” He tried to put some bite in it, but his voice was tired, weak from all he'd endured.

Ben took a step into the cell. Hewlett would have tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go with a wall at his back. Ben took off his helmet, and then spoke.

“You may already know my name because you know my father, but I am Major Benjamin Tallmadge. My friend here you may know too- Caleb Brewster.”

Hewlett knew the names; they were family names from Setauket, and Hewlett knew two people who with the names, one of which was now dead. Cautiously, he watched Ben as he approached and kneeled down to his level. Ben reached out a hand to gently touch his shoulder. Hewlett flinched and moved away from him.

“Don't touch me.” He hissed.

Ben didn't respond or move away, but instead drew his hand back. Still, Ben kept his eyes on him.

“We're here to take you away from this place. You don't need to be here anymore.”

The answer surprised Hewlett, and also confused him. The rebels that had taken him were so keen on keeping him here, but then these two show up, two people who were, from what he understood, former residents of Setauket, and say that he was being freed. That was very much a surprise and a cause for confusion. It didn't make much sense, and it made Hewlett cautious, suspicious of what their true motives could be.

Known rebels saying they would free him from this prison- Hewlett didn't know if he could believe them. For all he knew, they could just be here to move him from one cell to another.

But when he thought about it, maybe it really was a chance. For so long he had suffered here; beaten and starved and humiliated. They only saw him as guilty and did not want to listen to him when he tried to convince them that he was innocent. They were waiting for permission to kill him or for the elements or starvation to get him first.

As much as Hewlett distrusted these two, he wanted out of here and to be away from this place. This might be his only chance at freedom.

“Very well.” He muttered. “But I don't trust you two.”

“I understand.” Ben replied, getting up off the ground. “Are you able to get up?”

“Yes, I don't require your assistance.” He managed to make his limbs move and he bundled himself up in the blanket. He braced himself against the wall and stood on shaky legs, adjusting the blanket to make sure he was properly covered.

“Caleb see if you can fetch him some clothes; civilian if you don't mind.” Ben asked Caleb.

“From where? I don't know if these guys are gonna let us have any, especially for him.”

“At least try. It's a miracle he hasn't succumbed to the cold by now.”

Caleb, following the request, left, and after a moment, Ben spoke again.

“They haven't treated you well, have they?” He said, still as soft and gentle as he had before.

“They pronounced me guilty without a trial, stripped me of my uniform with a knife and tossed me in here with nothing but a blanket- what do you think? Why should you care? You're part of the rebels, same as these brutes.”

“They shouldn't have treated you this way, despite the crime they accuse you of.”

“A crime that I did not commit.”

“I'm not saying you are guilty.”

 _'But you're not saying I'm innocent ether.'_ Hewlett thought. _'The real culprit is still out there, but I doubt you'll believe me ether.'_

“It doesn't really matter; they won't listen.” He muttered.

When he first arrived in the colonies and was assigned to Setauket, Hewlett didn't like being placed in such a town that didn't seem like much of a concern, but he had to, for his family back in Scotland.

That's why he had joined the military in the first place. During his time here in the colonies, he'd gained an unwelcome nickname; the 'Oyster Major'. Lacking military experience outside of a commanding post, he wasn't taken very seriously by others and he knew that. Even when he was trying to help the sleepy town of Setauket it seemed no one wanted to listen. He could still hear Simcoe's laughing, mocking voice saying the name.

That was why he didn't think he could persuade Ben and Caleb of the truth even if he tried. No one paid him any mind or listened to him...

Except for her. Except for Anna. She was the beautiful, brave exception. She was the one who listened to him. She was the one who had stolen his heart and whom he had to get back to.

Caleb soon returned carrying a bundle of fabrics in his arms.

“They weren't keen on it, but I managed to gather a few things.” Caleb explained to Ben. He switched places with Ben so he could had Hewlett the clothes. “Bundle up.”

He took them, having them laid over his arm as opposed to trying to hold them one handed. The other hand was still holding onto the blanket around him.

“We'll give you some privacy.” Ben said. Hewlett grumbled a 'thank you' before the two left the cell and closed the door again.

 _'Awfully polite for a rebel.'_ He thought as he discarded the blanket and put the clothes on. _'Different from the young man who lead the raid on Setauket.'_

As he dressed, Hewlett couldn't help but notice his feet. He could barely feel them and he noticed how his toes had turned discolored and growing blackened. He knew that was a sign frostbite was setting in. He flexed his hands, but he was losing feeling in them too. They felt nearly just as numb. If there was frostbite already creeping into his feet, then it would only be a matter of time before it got his fingers as well.

When he had the clothes on, he took a look at the blanket he had put on the ground. Though it hadn't helped much, it had keep him at least slightly sheltered from the cold. He picked it back up and folded it, keeping it in his hands as he stumbled forward and pushed open the door.

Hewlett flinched again at the light hitting his eyes. Ben and Caleb were waiting for him only a few feet away.

“Lookin' much better now.” Caleb commented patting his arm. Hewlett flinched and pulled on the cuff of his shirt; the clothes didn't make him feel any warmer, but it was better than using the blanket to cover himself. “You won't look so suspicious traveling with us now.”

“Travel?” Hewlett repeated, confused. Ben had said they were here to take him from the outpost, but he was still confused. Travel was different from transport.

“Yes.” Ben confirmed. “You're coming with us. Just let us do the talking and then we'll be on our way.” He only said, before turning to call, "Chaffee.”

Hewlett tensed, as the Lieutenant approached them. Ben stepped forward to meet him.

“Did he say anything?” Chaffee asked, looking to Hewlett for a moment.

“It turns out he did know something. He says he is innocent, but he can help us find the real man responsible for killing your captain.” Ben replied.

Hewlett had never said he'd help with anything, but he remembered what Ben said about letting him do the talking. Whatever he was up to, this was part of it, so he let Ben continue without protest. He didn't want to return to the cell ether so it was better to go along with it.

“You cannot be serious.” Chaffee said, like it was something ridiculous.

“He tried, but you never listened to him, so he gave up trying to convince you. Chaffee, I know this man, and in honesty he does not seem the type to commit the crime. He's offering us a lead, to help, and with the order to halt the execution, I don't see what much more you can do.”

“You really think he would help? Do you really believe him?”

“He's a British officer; I'm not sure. However,” Ben glanced over at Hewlett. “I can tell he doesn't want to be here. He'll help if he knows what's good for him.”

Chaffee then looked at Caleb. “And you, Brewster- Do you believe this man could possibly be innocent?”

Caleb shrugged. “Don't know what to think with this guy, but he could be of use. Plus, I trust Ben.”

Chaffee was still scowling, but was starting to look defeated.

“If he really didn't kill our captain, which I doubt, and he takes you to the real killer, then give them hell. But keep an eye on this one.” Chaffee sneered. “I still wouldn't trust him.”

“Note taken. If you could also spare a horse- I don't think Hewlett is in any condition to walk at present.”

Hewlett had remained silent during the whole exchange, letting Ben do the negotiating, and though he was putting forth an effort to stay on his feet, he could not help but feel relieved. He thought he was going to perish, but now the request for execution was halted and he would be free of this place.

_'I'm going to be leaving.'_

It seemed too good to be true, but he would take that chance. While he was still confused about why Ben and Caleb were taking him from here, he was relieved to be free, and once they were away from this place, he could start thinking about how he was going to get back to Setuaket. There was only two of them, so maybe he could slip away somehow.

He had to, so he could find a way back to Setauket, and back to Anna.

Once they were ready to go, they got on their horses, though it took Hewlett a minute because of his weakened state.

“You alright?” Caleb asked, his horse trotting up beside him.

“Fine.” Hewlett grumbled. He knew he wasn't fine; he was very far away from being fine.

“Let's get going then.”

“I agree.” Ben said from his horse. “Lieutenant Chaffee, thank you, and we will do what we can to find the person responsible for killing your captain.”

Chaffee still looked like he wasn't pleased. “I hope you can.” He glanced towards Hewlett. “Count yourself lucky, you bastard. If it were up to me, you'd still be in the cage, where you belong.”

Hewlett didn't say anything, just flexed his hands again, trying to work feeling back into them. He didn't feel like saying anything to the man who wanted him dead. Instead he looked over at Ben and Caleb. He was tired, exhausted and cold, and he didn't know what the two had planned for him, but he wanted away from this place.

“Shall we go?”

Ben took the lead and they headed off, Caleb following alongside Hewlett supposedly to keep an eye on him. He didn't pay them much mind.

It was an irony that he was captured by rebels only to be saved by rebels, and by two that had at one time been residents of Setauket no less. He knew that just because he was leaving that hell didn't exactly mean he was out of the woods yet, but at this time, he was more relieved about leaving.

He'd take the irony.

As they left the outpost behind them, Hewlett, though cold and tired, knew he had to keep his wits about him. For now, he had to think about what his next step was going to be.

 

* * *

 

When they were at a point where the outpost was long behind them, Hewlett decided he would question Ben and Caleb about what they were really up to. He'd thought about it since they left the outpost.

Honestly it didn't make sense that two rebel soldiers like Caleb and Ben would come practically free him from the cell he had been in for the past few weeks. They were rebels, like the soldiers who tortured him. They also had history, being at opposing sides and with regards to the family history of both the young men. Another thing was that he wasn't tied up in any way ether. They hadn't tied his hands together; they left his hands free. They let him have his own horse, though Caleb still kept nearby.

Ben's words had seemed off, and he had known when he was speaking to Chaffee it wasn't entirely truth. Hewlett knew there was something else going on, and he was going to find out.

There was no easy way to approach the subject, so he just came out with it. “I ask again; what do you intend to do with me?”

Ben glanced over his shoulder at him. “To take you from that cell where you were held prisoner.”

“Yes, I understand that, but your actions are not making any sense. You've given me a horse, nor have you tied my hands or feet together. I could flee at any moment; you know that, yet you don't appear to think anything of it. I want to know what you're really up to. What do two rebel soldiers want with me and why would you free someone who's on the side of your 'enemy'?”

“Hey, Ben; we're well enough away from the outpost.” Caleb called over to Ben. “We can tell him. There's no one else on the road but us.”

Ben glanced around and then turned his direction ahead of him once more. “You're right; you're not our prisoner and you do have the opportunity to escape, but it would be better if you stuck with us instead of making a run for it. We know the way.”

“The way to where?”

“Our aim is to escort you back to Setauket-”

“He means the outskirts of Setauket.” Caleb adding. “Nether me or him can set foot in town since you red-coats are still occupying it.”

“Yes, that. No one knows we're doing this; you're the only one that does.”

Hewlett hadn't expected a straight answer, but this answer was unexpected. His first instinct was to blurt out “I don't believe you”, but he held it back.

“You're... taking me to Setauket.” Hewlett repeated. “Are you telling me the truth?”

“Yes.” Ben answered without hesitation.

Hewlett opened his mouth to retort, but no words came. An exhaled breath turned white in the air instead.

Setauket. He was going back to Setauket. He could hardly believe it. Why two rebels were escorting him back was beyond him. Considering what side they were on, it was a big risk going into enemy territory. Edmund didn't know what these two could possibly get from taking him back to Setauket, but he wasn't so much trying to stir up theories about that right now. What was clear in his mind was that he was going home.

Well, Setauket wasn't really home; Scotland was truly home to Hewlett. Early on after being placed in the town he often felt homesick and at times he still dreamed of home. However during his time here in the colonies Setauket had begun to feel a bit like a home as well, rather like a second home.

More than that though, Setauket was were Anna was, and he needed to get back there. Simcoe was likely still there and no doubt up to no good with Hewlett out of the way. He didn't want to think about what chaos he could possibly bring to the town this time, and he feared for what would become of Anna. Hewlett feared for her safety with Simcoe still about the town.

 _'I'm coming home, Anna.'_ He thought.

Hewlett closed his eyes and smiled to himself, but another cold shiver passed through him, making him shudder, and with one hand he pulled the coat tighter around himself. He took a deep breath, trying to will himself to stay upright and conscious. Now that he was free, supposedly, his body seemed to want to succumb to exhaustion, but he could not. He couldn't rest until he was back to Setauket.

“You hanging in there, Hewlett?” Caleb asked, once again asking after his well-being.

“I told you I'm fine.” Hewlett snapped.

“Alright, if you say so.”

Hewlett didn't reply, just remained quiet. He couldn't feel his toes anymore.

 

* * *

 

Eventually they stopped and decided to make camp for the night. Though Hewlett wanted to get back to Setauket as soon as possible, he understood they wouldn't be able to go far in the dark.

Hewlett stumbled as he dismounted from his horse, gaining a look from both Ben and Caleb, but once again he assured them he was fine.

When Ben was finished tying up the horses and Caleb got a small fire going, Ben approached Hewlett, who sat leaning against the trunk of the tree. He'd also wrapped himself up once again in the blanket. Looking over to Ben, he held out something for Hewlett. Looking at the item, the Major saw that it was small roll of bread.

“I don't know if they were keeping you fed.” He said. “Take this; I think you need it.”

Hewlett stared at the bread. “It's not poisoned, is it?”

“No, why would you think that?”

 _'Because someone poisoned_ _Bucephalus_ _, killed him.'_ Hewlett thought, but didn't bother to say. Though there had been a trial, he had yet to find who had killed his beloved horse. The only suspect was dead, and even then it hadn't been fully confirmed. Just as well, considering Ben and Caleb were rebel soldiers, he did hold suspicions. Still, he remembered how long it had been since he last had food. It was very tempting. To add to that, he had heard Ben say at the outpost that they needed him alive. For whatever their plan was, it would make no sense to kill him. 

And so Hewlett took the bread.

“Thank you.” He muttered.

It had been so long since he had anything but useless scraps his captors had hardly fed him. Bread was something he had not had in a long time. Without caring, he tore into the bread with his teeth. Though the taste wasn't much to savor, the fact this was real food was something to savor. It felt so good to have real food again.

“Take it easy.” Ben urged, still next to him. “Don't make yourself ill.”

Hewlett honestly didn't care if he did; those soldiers had been starving him. Though the thought was unpleasant to think about, so he did slow.

“Any better? I have to note you are looking quite unwell.”

“A little.” Hewlett lied. It was a half-lie actually, as it didn't really help his overall condition, but he was still grateful for the offering of food.

“Good.” Ben said nothing more and stood once more, leaving him to join Caleb, who was putting up a tent. Hewlett ignored them and continued to eat the bread.

When he was done eating the bread, he moved over to the fire in an attempt to get warm. Later, Ben and Caleb had finished getting the tent up and also sat near the fire, though across from Hewlett. While they had been busy, the sun had set and night was rising. Hewlett could still see the two younger men across from him; shadows and light flickered across their faces.

“The tent's up.” Caleb announced.

“Great.” Ben replied.

Hewlett took a look at the tent, only seeing one. “Are you to suggest we're all supposed to share the same tent?”

“We only have one on hand and it'll fit all of us. Where else are we to sleep? You want to sleep outside?”

“No.” Hewlett grumbled. Then he changed the subject. “I still find this strange. You two are rebels. I'd imagine you'd sooner want me dead than help me.”

“This is strange for us too.” Ben replied. “The last time we were in the company of one of you, it was... not the best time. But the man that was with us was also our prisoner. This is different.”

“In what way?”

Nether of the two answered him at first, but then Ben spoke again.

“It's a complicated situation, but I can tell you that we are to escort you back to Setauket.”

“Officially? It seems unlikely that you were given a command to do this.”

“Not exactly.”

Hewlett wasn't surprised, but with those words, he knew where the conversation was going. He didn't think he was going to get any more information from the two if the details were 'complicated'. To him, it meant that if he tried he was just going to get an answer of 'details we can't disclose'. This really wasn't an answer.

He changed subject. “Have you thought about those soldiers possibly coming after you?”

“I don't think we'll have to worry. We negotiated with Chaffee-.”

“They think I murdered their captain and... and Chaffee was keen on wanting to seek revenge on me, whether I died from exposure to the elements, he killed me himself, or I took my own life. He is so sure I'm guilty; I wouldn't be surprise if they've sent men to follow us to make sure I haven't killed you.”

“I hate to admit it, Benny, but he's got a point.” Caleb said. “I can do a quick check around.”

“It's night.”

“I can still check. I can take a watch tonight if that'll help.”

“Fine, but make it quick.”

“I'll be back before you know it.” Caleb patted Ben on the shoulder and jumped to his feet.

Hewlett watched him as he left and then looked back to the ground, not looking up at Ben. “Let me make myself clear- I don't trust you; ether of you.”

“I don't expect you to.” Ben replied. “I wouldn't ether. We are going to get you back to Setauket though, and then nether of us has to speak of this ever again. I don't like this situation ether, but put up with our company until then.”

“And yet I doubt you will give me information on what exactly compelled you to come free me.”

There was a pause. “No, I can't really give you that information.”

“Thought so...”

Hewlett's eyes drooped, but he forced himself awake, staring into the flickering flames. He was fatigued, among other things, and he knew that. All could be blamed on the treatment he endured at the hands of his captors.

“Major?” Ben called, bringing him back to awareness.

He looked up at the other. “I've told you several times I'm fine. My body is merely overcome with exhaustion from the conditions I have been living in these past few weeks.”

“You should rest then.”

Hewlett shook his head. “I can't. If you're really taking me to Setauket, then I can't rest until I get there. There is a reason I have to get back there, but I don't intend on sharing that with you.”

“I wasn't going to ask, but whatever your reason, you need to have your strength, which you will get with rest. I know these conditions aren't ideal, but it's better than what you had.”

Hewlett took this into thought, and he had to agree that Ben had a point. “Very well.”

Hewlett nodded and stood, a bit uneasy as he got up. He took a few steps away from the fire and stopped, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness come over him. He closed his eyes and held a hand to his head, willing himself to stay on his feet. He didn't hear Ben get up and make his way over to him, so he was a bit surprised to find the younger next to him when he opened his eyes. He hovered near, concern on his face. He found a hand on his upper arm, steadying him, but ignored it.

“I think I do need to rest.” He muttered.

Hewlett shrugged away Ben's hand and made his way over to the tent; a simple military wedge tent. Stepping inside he saw a blanket already laid upon the ground, and the space did seem big enough to fit the three of them. It was a suitable shelter.

It wasn't too bad; it was only temporary and it could always be worse. He could have gutted a cow and slept inside that to stay out of the cold night. It was an old survival tip he picked up from his father, but one he didn't plan on using unless the situation was absolutely dire. This wasn't, so he wouldn't be taking that advice any time soon.

Hewlett laid down and curled up in his own blanket. It was much better than the cell he'd been held in, and as he closed his eyes he thought about this scenario he was in. It was still strange to find himself in the company of two rebel soldiers who went holding him prisoner at all. Hewlett still held no trust for ether of them, but for now he could go along with them. If they were really taking him back to Setauket, then he needed to play along.

And then his thoughts turned to Anna once more. He thought about what she could be doing back in Setauket. He wondered if she missed him at all, which brought back the memory of her scream when he was taken, how she called out for him. He hoped she was safe, though he also knew she could handle herself in any given scenario. Still he worried because of Simcoe; the mad man was relentless.

 _'Please be safe, Anna.'_ He thought. _'I'm coming back to you; I promise.'_

And with that, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep; out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures, and the three find that they might not be out of the woods yet (no pun intended).

Caleb wasn't gone long, and Ben was still at the fire when he returned.

“No one's following us.” Caleb reported. “Do you still want me to keep a watch out tonight just in case? I can, ya' know.”

“If you're sure we're not being followed than I think we can breathe a little easier. I don't think the extra watch is necessary. We're on the same side, so they wouldn't dare attack us unless they were on the side of the enemy.”

“You got a point. Speaking of which, where is the Major?”

“He's resting in the tent.” Ben gestured back toward the tent.

“Good; he looked like he was going to fall over at any minute.” He sat down next to Ben. “How'd we find ourselves in this situation?”

“Mainly because Abe tried to play two roles he couldn't keep up with.”

“True. Who knows what he was thinking.”

“That's something I would like to ask him myself, but right now we have to focus on getting Abe out of prison for the sake of the ring. Hewlett's the only one that could do it; Anna said it herself in the correspondence.”

“We wouldn't have known about Abe if it wasn't for her.” Caleb added. “We gotta thank her for that.”

“She did the right thing by informing us.”

“Mmhm, just didn't think we'd ever be having a red-coat in our company again any time soon.”

Ben scoffed. After Simcoe, he couldn't agree more. “I know, but we have no choice. The sooner we get him back to Setauket, the sooner we get Abe back.”

“At least it's simple enough. Get Hewlett back to Setauket, he finds out about Abe being jailed and gets him freed- problem solved!”

Ben nodded in agreement, but there was a frown on his face. “However, I must admit, I am a bit concerned about Hewlett.”

Caleb regarded his words for a moment. “We did find him in pretty bad shape, and he's not looking much better.”

“He told me that he was stripped of his clothes and thrown in that outdoor cell, barely given food or water. He only had a blanket wrapped around him when we got there. Chaffee didn't keep him in good conditions; he was hell-bent on making Hewlett suffer.” Ben poked at the small fire with a stick. “He's not in good shape.”

“That much I gathered. I don't like the guy, but we need him to get Abe out.”

“And to do that we need to keep him alive.” Ben looked back toward the tent, and then to Caleb. “Back at the outpost, I saw signs of frostbite on his feet.”

“Shite.” Caleb muttered. “How bad is it?”

“Not sure. We'd have to get a better look at his feet.”

“Why don't we do that then?”

Ben gave him a curious look, but already he had an idea of what Caleb was suggesting.

 

* * *

 

Caleb pushed the opening of the tent aside, and on the far side he saw Hewlett sleeping on the blanket they'd laid down before. He was curled up in his own blanket that they had found him with at the outpost.

Hewlett looked haggard, worn. He was much different than Caleb remembered. The last time he had seen Hewlett had been in Setauket, when he and Ben and their troops stormed the town. He'd seen Hewlett as they withdrew; neat and formal, wearing that red-coat and that stupid wig. Now though, he was without his uniform and looking like he'd been through hell. The beard was new too. To Caleb it was almost like he was looking at a different man, different than the British officer he knew, who was his enemy.

Ben came in next and spoke in a hushed voice to Caleb. “He's sleeping.”

“Good. He won't notice.” Caleb replied, moving towards Hewlett and kneeling near his feet.

“Just make sure you don't wake him, because if you do and he wakes up he's going to freak out and think we were trying to kill him in his sleep. He doesn't trust us as it is.”

“I'm not gonna wake him; don't you worry about that. We're just taking his shoe.”

“Then let's get this over with.”

Caleb briefly cast a glance at Hewlett. _'He's not gonna notice. He's gotta be out cold from how he was_ _struggling_ _to stay awake earlier.'_ He thought.

Caleb then took to carefully removing the shoe Hewlett was given from his right foot. It was easy enough, but he did be mindful of how he did this. Ben was right in what he said; the last thing they needed was for Hewlett to wake up and panic at finding them both in close proximity to him. It would only make this trip more awkward than it already was. Caleb didn't particularly enjoy this, but it could be worse.

That time with Simcoe was far worse, and Caleb still felt the nagging regret sometimes of not killing Simcoe when he had the chance.

When he finally got the shoe free, exposing the Major's foot, Caleb took one looked and cursed. “Shite.”

Ben was right about the frostbite; it had manifested in his foot and had turned a few of his toes black. Caleb had seen the effects of frostbite before, a few times worse than this, but still this was bad.

“He's been exposed to the elements for too long. It's already setting in.” Ben observed. “This isn't good.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” He removed the other shoe and saw that the other foot wasn't as bad, but there was discoloration in the flesh. Still, the fact frostbite had gotten to Hewlett was concerning. “It could be worse; he's damn lucky on that account. Given the conditions he was under, this isn't surprising, but like you said, we need him alive to get Abe out of prison. We gotta do something if we're gonna keep him alive.”

“You're the one who has more knowledge of this affliction than me. What do you suggest we do?”

Caleb had an idea, but it wasn't going to be a good one. “If the frostbite spreads further, he could get worse. He'll get sick and he won't make it back to Setauket, which means Abe is still locked up. See how it's bad on his right foot here? We gotta cut off the dead flesh.”

Ben gave him a questioning look. “Are you sure about that?”

“You got any better ideas? We can't exactly do much for him out here and there's no way we can take him back to camp. This will at least, hopefully, prevent further spread until we get him to Setauket.”

Ben was quiet for a moment. “Alright, it seems like the only option we have. However, I would like to wait until he wakes up.”

“You sure you wanna take that risk? He's gonna be out till morning most likely.”

“Yes. He'll be fine in here and if we're going to do this, then he needs to be aware of what we're doing.”

Caleb sighed and put the shoes back on Hewlett's feet as carefully as he removed them. Looking over at the sleeping man, he felt a bit sorry for Hewlett.

He didn't like the guy, much less trust him, but he didn't really hate him ether. While Hewlett was the one who had his uncle locked up, Hewlett didn't pull the trigger on the gun that killed him. Simcoe had killed his uncle, but Hewlett was the one who had Simcoe arrested.

At the very least this would make them even.

 

* * *

 

His body felt stiff when he woke, and when he finally managed to open his eyes, the surroundings were unfamiliar to him. They weren't the wooden walls that enclosed him in their circle and stretched high above him. The air was still cold around him, but this place was different from where he had been before.

But then Hewlett remembered that he wasn't in the cell any longer. Yesterday, the two rebels known as Caleb and Benjamin came and set him free, and once they were away from the outpost, they said they were to take him back to Setauket. They'd set up camp that night and the last thing Hewlett remembered was talking to Ben, and worrying about Anna.

He did worry, but now that he was free of his captors, he was set on getting back to Setauket and getting back to Anna. Ben and Caleb were going to get him there.

“Hey, Ben, he's awake.” He heard someone say, followed by a rustle of fabric. Hewlett thought on the voice and placed a name- Caleb.

Hewlett rolled over onto his back and glanced around with weary eyes. There was no one else around him. Had he imagined hearing Caleb's voice?

Then Ben entered the tent a moment later. “Good to see you up, Major.”

“Major Tallmadge.” Hewlett decided to reply.

“Caleb told me you were awake.”

So he had heard Caleb before. “Keeping a watch on me to make sure I don't escape?” Hewlett asked coldly, forcing himself up onto his elbows.

“No. I told you; you're not our prisoner. I asked Caleb to tell me when you were awake.”

“Why?”

Ben didn't answer him, just handed him another roll of bread like last night. “Here. Eat this.”

Hewlett was confused by Ben dodging his question, but he sat up and took the offered food anyway. The two were at least treating him better than his previous captors ever did. Ben then said that he had to talk to Caleb and he'd be back shortly. Hewlett watched him leave as he nibbled on the bread.

 _'He never gave me an answer.'_ Hewlett thought as he continued to eat. _'He's not telling me something.'_

Hewlett's first reaction had been to assume they were keeping watch over him, but, again, he was assured he was not their prisoner. Hewlett knew he couldn't exactly try and make an escape ether. He knew he was not in good health physically and he did not know how to get to Setauket. These two did, and he had to rely on them for now. However, they had been waiting for him to wake. Ben had revealed that much. The fact that Ben had avoided answering his question made him uneasy.

Soon enough Ben returned, Caleb trailing behind. Hewlett set the bread aside and gave his attention to them. He had questions ready, knowing Ben was keeping him in the dark about something. However, before Hewlett could ever ask his first question, Ben spoke.

“We've noticed you have frostbite.” He simply said.

Hewlett was quiet, not surprised. It was no new news to him; he was aware of the fact.

“Now, you're not going to like this,” Ben continued. “but we took a look at your feet while you were sleeping.”

“You what?!” Hewlett exclaimed. “How dare you? What gives you the right to-”

“Hey, Hewlett; you can yell at us later, but listen to Ben.” Caleb cut in sternly.

“Thank you, Caleb.” Ben said before picking back up where he left off. “You have frostbite, and it's especially severe on your right foot. Surely you must have noticed.”

He simmered down a bit, but still held his glare. Of course he noticed it; he'd watched it creep into his feet slowly, not noticing until it became noticeable.

“I have taken note of it.” He admitted. “Although there's not much to be done out here.”

“We know, but we're going to help with that.”

Hewlett didn't like where this was going. “And that would be to...?”

Ben looked hesitant. “Well-”

“Gotta cut away your frostbitten toes.” Caleb finished for him.

Hewlett paled at those words. “Y-You want to what?”

“I know; it doesn't sound pleasant, but that's the best solution we have. This way it can be, hopefully, a way to stall the frostbite. The concern is that you'll get worse if nothing is done, which is likely.

“You think I don't know that?”

“Then you know why this must be done.”

“Yes, but-”

“You told me you have a reason you have to get back to Setauket. Let's us do this so you can get there.”

While Hewlett wanted to object further, to say they were only helping him because they needed him alive for whatever reason, he also knew they were right. He had lost feeling in his toes and he had watched slowly as the frostbite set in. It was a bad situation, and he had become aware that an amputation of some sort was likely needed should he somehow escape and make it back to Setauket. He knew if untreated it would only get worse.

The fact of the mater was that he needed to get back to Setauket. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Fine.” He grumbled.

“Good.” Ben said. “We'll get set up- this cannot wait any longer. The only reason we waited was because I felt it necessary you needed to know.”

Hewlett agreed, mentally bracing himself for what he knew was to come. _'I wake up to be told they're_ _cutting off_ _my toes. What a way to start the day.'_ He thought bitterly.

 

* * *

 

The two rebels made sure Hewlett was comfortable as they got him ready. He was sitting up for now, but undoubtedly the pain was going to have him on his back, so they supplied him with another blanket, and one folded up to cushion his head. Caleb got the necessary tools, and Ben fetched some whiskey they were caring on them. The Major took it, knowing he'd need it, and took a drink of it.

Hewlett knew there was going to be pain, though he no longer had any feeling in his feet. The pain was still going to be present ether way. Ideally, he'd rather not have two rebel solders doing this; he'd rather have someone competent preforming this surgery of sorts. However, this was not an ideal situation. He was not safely back in his warm, comfortable bed at Whitehall. He was in a tent in the middle of nowhere with the enemy.

There wasn't much choice on the matter.

When they were ready, Hewlett gave them the go ahead and Ben removed the shoe on his right foot.

“Are ether one of you knowledgeable on frostbite?” He asked as the boot came off. He grimaced at the sight of his own foot; three toes black.

“We both know of it, but Caleb has more knowledge. He's a bit of a frontiersman.” Ben answered.

“Aw, Benny; that's awfully kind of you.” Caleb playfully retorted. “Remember, I'm actually a whaler, not a frontiersman. Completely different.”

“Which one of you is going to be preforming the amputation anyway?” Hewlett spoke again.

“That'd be me.” Caleb grinned.

That only made him feel worse. “Have you even done an amputation?”

“Once, only because I was there at the time and everyone else had their hands full.”

Hewlett groaned and leaned his head back. “Dear God, help me.”

“Caleb can do it. Have faith in him, Major.” Ben said, patting his shoulder. He then handed Hewlett a strip of thick leather. “You're going to want this so you don't bite your tongue. I cannot say I've shared the same experience, but I know this is not going to be pleasant; you are going to be in pain.”

 _'That much I gathered.'_ He thought, taking another deep drink of the whiskey before he took the leather and put it in his mouth. As much as he didn't like this, he knew it had to be done. This was likely going to be the worst pain he would ever experience and he just wanted it to be over with as soon as possible.

Caleb set his foot on a large piece of cloth and readied the blade, a large hunting knife, steadying it across the darkened toes.

“You ready, Major?” He asked.

He was nervous, but he imagined Anna there by his side like he had back in the cell, whispering to him, “You are strong, Edmund. You can endure this.”

_'I'll try, Anna.'_

Hewlett gave a nod and Ben told him to lay back. Caleb then said to him, “I'm gonna count to three. I'll make it as quick as I can. Might be a bit easier since your toes have totally frozen.”

He closed his eyes and braced himself as Caleb counted. The whiskey may help a little and most of the feeling in his foot was gone, but this was still going to hurt.

And then Caleb got to three and though he did not feel it right away, Hewlett knew when the blade cut into his skin.

Hewlett couldn't contain the scream that rose from his throat, slightly muffled by the leather in his mouth. He vaguely felt Ben's hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place. He hoped he wouldn't feel it, but still he supposed that cutting through bone, though brittle it may be because of the frostbite, would still be painful. It still sent a shock up through his body as Caleb worked. Somehow in the middle of it all, he remembered to bite down on the leather. His teeth sunk into it in an effort to channel his pain into it. It helped, but not by much.

 _'Make it stop! Make it stop, please!'_ He silently begged, hands curling in the blanket he was given. _'It hurts so much!'_

He was lost in a haze of pain, biting into the leather strip as hard as he could. His foot, what he could still feel, felt like it was on fire. Time became lost, as well as everything around him.

Eventually, after an undetermined amount of time had passed, someone's voice was able to find his ears...

“Hewlett, it's over.” Ben was saying to him. “Caleb's patching you up.”

Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes and looked up at the young rebel in his line of sight. “More whiskey?” He asked.

Weakly, he nodded. He kind of wanted to dull his senses at the moment. Ben helped him up and he took another sip. He saw Caleb wrapping some cloth around his foot, which now had less toes on it then before. The Major laid back down, giving a long exhale of exhaustion.

“Alright, we're done.” Caleb announced. “How you doing, Hewlett?”

“What do you think?” He croaked.

“Fair point.”

It was over, at least. It was probably for the better that he had gone through with this.

“Be mindful of your foot.” Ben instructed. “We've done what we can, but still you must keep an eye on it to make sure it heals properly. Your other foot doesn't look as bad, but keep watch to make sure it doesn't get worse. Rest now, Hewlett. We'll wake you when we're ready to move out.”

Hewlett only gave him a nod for acknowledgment, pain still pulsing through his body. He hoped he could fall asleep, wanting to escape the pain for the time being. But he knew it would all be worth it when he returned to Setauket.

He hoped that would be soon.

 

* * *

 

Ben and Caleb had left Hewlett to rest in the tent while they packed up. Bundled up in a blanket, and another pillowed under his head, the man's face showed traces of pain as he slept. Well, Ben could only assume that he was sleeping. He didn't know for certain.

Ben couldn't imagine what the whole ordeal must have felt like to Hewlett. He had given a yell when Caleb cut the blade of the hunting knife into his foot, cutting away the dead toes. The sound of his screams rang in Ben's ears. He'd had to hold Hewlett down by the shoulders to keep him from moving about. Ben couldn't imagine what agony he had been in.

“You think he's alright?” Caleb asked.

He shrugged. “I hope so. At least he actually listened to us.”

“He followed right along after what you said about what he told you. What kinda reason did he mean?”

“Don't know, he won't say. Not like we're doing any better since we've told him nothing besides the fact we're making sure he gets back to Setauket alive.”

“Nothing we can do.” Caleb pointed out. “We can't just tell him what we're really up to.”

Ben nodded. “Whatever reason, he said that's what's keeping him going. He said he could not rest until he was back to Setauket.”

“Works for us. Maybe he's got a lass waiting for him.”

Ben chuckled at his friend's joke. “In any case, we've done what we can, so now we just have to keep an eye on him. You made quick work of that amputation- good job.”

Caleb smiled. “Where would you be without me?”

Ben smiled. Caleb really was a blessing at times.

Ben had grown up with Caleb and they had been friends since they were kids. When Ben picked a side and joined the Continental Army, Caleb followed. He helped Ben with the spy ring. When Ben had fallen into icy waters, Caleb had been by his side over the days that followed, saying “You're not going out on me like this, you dumb bastard”. He always had Ben's back, and Ben always had his. They were close, and Ben couldn't ask for a better friend.

Knowing they had a rare quiet moment away from all the action of war, the mystery of their spy ring, the two soldiers ate and reminiscenced about various adventures throughout the years, ether together or apart on their own. The war had put them on a new path since the days of their youth, and Ben sometimes wondered if they would ever see an end. Hopefully it would end soon, someday soon.

Caleb had just mentioned a time when they were children, about Anna holding Ben's hand when he got stung by a bee, when there was suddenly a snapping noise from somewhere out around them. It caught their attention, getting to their feet instantly on impulse and guard.

“You hear that?” Ben asked.

“Yeah.” Caleb acknowledged. “Might be just an animal though.”

“Could be, but...” Ben remembered what Hewlett said last night, about what if Chaffee sent someone to follow them. Caleb had done a check around, but said no one was following them. Ben had said that it was most likely not the case, but he was still a bit suspicious, Hewlett's words once again coming back to him. Chaffee had not been happy they had taken Hewlett, and it did make sense to Ben that he could send someone after them, despite being on the same side. Could Chaffee possibly be so set on revenge that he would have someone trail them?

“You're thinking otherwise.” Caleb said.

“Despite what I said last night, I'm still thinking about what Hewlett said; about the possibility Chaffee could have sent someone after us.”

“You think he would now? Why would he?”

“I don't know, but Chaffee wanted to keep him prisoner and wanted him dead. Maybe he would send someone to steal him back or kill him, and that's something we can't have. Go check the perimeter again?”

“Alright, but just for you, Ben. If it'll make you feel better.”

“Thank you. I'll keep an eye on things here just in case.”

Caleb put on his hat, tossed a grin and Ben, and went off into the woods.

 

* * *

 

In honesty, he thought Ben was worrying a bit too much about the idea that they were being followed, but understood that it was possible.

Chaffee would have rather kept Hewlett locked up if he had his way, and if the letter hadn't arrived precisely at that moment, Hewlett would probably still be in the cell suffering. The way Chaffee reacted, Caleb wouldn't be surprised if they were being followed, although he had check around the area already and found no one. If someone had been sent to retrieve Hewlett or kill him, wouldn't they have tried already?

Caleb didn't expect to find anyone else out here, but it didn't hurt to take another look.

He hadn't gone too far from camp when he was getting ready to turn around, tell Ben there was nothing out here, but he heard that noise again. He whirled around, looking for the source of the noise. Maybe there was someone out here after all.

“Anyone there?” He cautiously called. “Show yourself, whoever you are.”

As if it was an answer, he heard the snap of a twig, sounding close, and then a thud.

Caleb looked around, trying to pinpoint where he heard the noise, and something caught his eye. It was something that looked like blue fabric, a familiar shade of blue...

He stepped towards the familiar blue, whatever it was, and as he got closer, he could see that it was the crumpled form of something. He could see that it was-

“Oh, shite.”

 

* * *

 

“Ben, I need your help here!”

Ben had been lingering near the tent, keeping an eye out for anyone trying to sneak in. Caleb's sudden exclamation had broken his watch and he jumped to his feet.

He saw Caleb, and also a solider from their side. The soldier’s uniform was bloody, but Ben recognized him; the wounded man was someone he'd seen at the outpost.

“What happened?”

“Don't know.” Caleb replied, practically dragging the man along with one harm thrown around Caleb's shoulders. “All I know is he's hurt pretty bad. I've seen his face before-”

“The outpost.” Ben finished for him. “I know. Lay him down.”

Caleb set him on the ground so Ben could take a look at him. He looked for a source of injury, but couldn't exactly determine one aside from a head wound. Like Caleb said, the man looked to be in pretty bad shape. It was clear that something had happened, and Ben wasn't sure there was much they could do for him.

So Ben just got to the point.

“Can you hear me?” He asked urgently. “What's your name?”

The man's eyes fluttered open, and he frantically looked around. His eyes settled on Ben. “J-Jacob Gray.”

“Gray- I saw you at the outpost. You were one of the soldiers that greeted us. Did you follow us? Did Lieutenant Chaffee send you?”

“No.” Gray choked.

“What's happened to you, lad?” Caleb asked from beside him.

“Attacked-” That was about as much as Gray was able to get out before he coughed and blood spilled over his lips.

“Not good.” Caleb remarked, looking up at Ben. “I don't think he's going to last.”

But he ignored his friend. “You were attacked- who attacked you, Gray?”

Gray was somehow able to answer, giving another cough. “It wasn't just me. They- They killed everyone, even Lieutenant Chaffee. One of them shot me, but I escaped-”

That would explain all the blood. Ben quickly lifted Gray's vest and shirt and did indeed see a bullet wound. He did not know how long Gray had been suffering with the wound and he did not know if they could do anything. The cold must have slowed it at least and maybe Gray had been able to keep pressure on it for some time, but if he had wandered all this way from the outpost, then exhaustion, exposure to the cold, and his injuries would take a toll on him. There might not be much they could do.

Ben went back to speaking with Gray, asking further upon the attack.

“Everyone?”

“Everyone at the outpost.”

Ben shared a look with Caleb, and then turned his attention back to Gray. “Who did this to you? Who killed the others?”

Gray's eyes met his. “Men in green jackets...”

 _'_ _Men in green jackets?'_ Ben pondered. _'Does he mean the Queens Rangers?'_

He wanted to ask Gray more, but more blood spilled past the soldiers lips and his voice dissolved into more coughs. Suddenly Ben felt like he was back in that tent, like he was back in the moment he arrived too late, only to see Sackett dead on the ground, bleeding out from a slice across his throat.

Once again Ben was watching someone die and there was nothing he could do.

Gray's coughs stuttered to a stop and he took a long gasping breath before his body went limp and his last breath left his body. Gray's eyes stared at the sky, looking up soullessly into nothing.

“He's gone.” He said aloud, closing Gray's eyes.

Caleb nodded. “He said everyone at the outpost was killed? Did I hear right?”

“That's what he said.”

“Poor bastards...”

They were both quiet for a moment, still looking down at Gray's lifeless body. They didn't notice that someone else had joined them.

“What happened...?” Hewlett asked, looking down at Gray in shock.

Both Ben and Caleb turned their heads toward him and got to their feet, surprised by Hewlett suddenly standing there.

“You should be resting.” Ben said, trying to distract him from the now deceased Gray. “You shouldn't necessarily be standing ether.”

“I've just had my toes cut off- apologies if I can barely sleep because I'm in too much pain.” Hewlett replied coldly and statistically. “What happened?”

Unsure of how much Hewlett heard, Ben sighed and started at the beginning. “His name is Gray; he came from the outpost that you were being held at. Caleb found him and brought him back here. We thought he might have followed us, like you suggested, but he said that the outpost was attacked and everyone was killed. Gray got away, but his wounds were too much for him.”

“Everyone?” He repeated back. “Are you sure?”

“It was one of the last things Gray said. He also said that the ones responsible were men in green jackets.”

“Men in green jackets? You mean Queen's Rangers.”

“I suspect so.”

Hewlett was quiet, looking like he was in thought, but then his face twisted into a scowl. “Simcoe.”

“Wait, what?” Caleb exclaimed. “Did you just say 'Simcoe'? I thought you arrested the guy!”

“I did.” Hewlett answered, turning to Caleb. “But he was let out and put in charge of the Queen's Rangers. He and his men came back to Setauket; as far as I knew, they were still there when I was taken.” He turned back to Ben. “We have to leave; we must keep moving.”

“For once I agree with you.” Ben agreed. “Caleb, pack the tent up; we're leaving.”

“What about Gray?” He asked.

Ben frowned, looking at the dead body. “Nothing we can do. We don't have time to bury him.”

They finished packing up camp, meanwhile with Hewlett sitting around and anxiously glancing about. There was a scowl settled onto his face, ether because he was impatient or Simcoe was still on his mind. Ben didn't understand why Simcoe had been given such a position of command, assuming what Hewlett said was true, but Ben believed Hewlett.

When they got ready to leave, Ben went over to Hewlett and asked, “How are you feeling? Has the pain eased off some?”

“Not really, but admittedly the whiskey I drank did help a little.” He replied.

Ben tried to give the other man a smile. “We should get going now. If Simcoe really is out there with his men then we can't let him find us.”

“I know he is, which why we need to keep moving. Do you not believe me?”

“No, I believe you, Hewlett.”

A look of surprise crossed his face. “...That's a first.”

As they picked up the trail again, Ben couldn't help but feel unease. He and Caleb had dealt with Simcoe before, but it had been in a completely different scenario. The thought that he was roaming around the woods at this very moment was unsettling.

Ben had a feeling that from here on out things would get a bit more tricky. Ether way though, they would have to be even more cautious than before.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Simcoe likely on their trail, Hewlett makes his case to Ben and Caleb. Also, when a brief discourse reveals some of Hewlett's past, Caleb realizes he hardly knows anything about Hewlett aside from the color of his uniform. Meanwhile, Hewlett dreams, and such whisperings of dreams are overheard.

It seemed to Hewlett that the answer had clearly been that Simcoe was the one behind the attack. Who else could it be? There was no one else when the Queen's Rangers were involved. Simcoe was the one in charge of them. The moment Ben had said 'green jackets', Hewlett knew. He knew he meant Queen's Rangers and he knew that Simcoe was at the root of it.

Just like he knew who was responsible for getting him kidnapped, tortured, and left to die.

His foot still hurt, sending waves of pain up his leg and rippling through his body. He wished the pain would subside, but he knew it would take a while for it to fade, though it had eased off a bit since the initial cut. In the meantime he would have to deal with it and push on.

“How much further is it to Setuaket?” Hewlett asked.

Ben and Caleb were on ether side of him, having decided that for the time being they needed to stay close together. From to his right, Ben replied. “A few days most likely. We're not too far away from Seatuket, though we can only go as close as possible without running into any of your men, meaning our route has to take a bit of a roundabout approach instead of going all the way around.”

“You can cross the Sound-”

“Yes, we're aware; we'll have to in order to get you back as soon as possible and then return to our own troops. There's an old whaler's route we thought of for use that Caleb knows, but even so, there's a risk involved. We'll have to disguise ourselves to get by because even having you in our company is a risk.”

“You're taking a risk regardless.”

“We know. We shouldn't even be doing this.”

Hewlett switched to another question at that. “Does anyone know you've strayed away?”

“This was all me and Caleb. We planned this together, so no; no one knows but us.”

“Not even your commanding officer?”

Ben was quiet for a moment. “...No. We were given no orders; it's all us two.”

Hewlett hadn't really given it much thought whether they were acting upon an order or not, but this confirmed an answer. Ben and Caleb had came after him on their own; without any orders. Hewlett wasn't sure what to think about that, but there were bigger things to worry about other than motives at the moment.

 _'But still- they're rebels.'_ Hewlett thought, reflecting on this information. _'I doubt they've changed sides; they seem loyal to the rebel cause. However it's strange if they were not given any orders. I assumed they had but that's not the case.'_

“Just you, me, and Ben.” Caleb cheerfully said from his left. “...Well, there's also Simcoe somewhere out there.” He looked across to Ben when he said this. “Why did he attack them? It seems a bit random.”

“He doesn't care, as long as he can get rid of us.”

Ben was right. Hewlett despised Simcoe, but he would admit the man had strong determination. He knew for a fact that Simcoe would hunt and seek out anyone involved with the rebel cause. They were fighting the rebels, but Simcoe tended to take things too far, as he had proved in the battle. He saw how mad the man really was, who he truly was.

Because Simcoe was the one who set him up for murder, as a form of revenge.

“...It's me.” Hewlett muttered, a realization clicking in his mind.

“Huh?”

“Random it may seem, but there was a reason. Simcoe was there for a reason, and I believe that reason may have been... been me.”

“What?!” Caleb exclaimed.

“Wait, why do you think that, Major?” Ben added.

Now that the thought had crossed his mind, and given the history between himself and Simcoe, it was something that made sense to him. However, he didn't know if these two would even take his word for it. Given the situation though, he had to stay with these two and keep this shaky alliance stable. He'd felt prior that there was no way he could ever convince these two of his innocence, but it didn't matter whether they believe him or not. What mattered was staying alive. Sharing the information may help, and he remembered what Ben said before they left their last camp. Maybe... maybe they would actually listen to him, unlike his previous captors.

“I don't expect you to believe me, but... I believe that because Simcoe framed me for murder. That's why I was being held prisoner.”

It fell silent between them, and Hewlett nervously shifted his glance from one to the other. They were both looking at him with skepticism.

“Simcoe set you up for murder?” Ben repeated. “That's why you were at the outpost?”

“Yes, and I believe it was really him who killed the rebel captain.”

“How do you know it was Simcoe?” Caleb asked.

“I... I just do.”

“You just do?” Caleb sounded like he didn't quite believe him, but that was no surprise to Hewlett.

“Caleb, it does make a bit of sense.” Ben countered. “If Simcoe did go there and kill their captain, then it explains how he knew the location of the outpost. But,” He returned his attention to Hewlett. “what reason does he have for framing you?”

Hewlett could think of more than one reason, but went with the easiest answer.

“Simple. I arrested him and sent him away, although it didn't seem to help, considering he came back leading the Queen's Rangers.” Hewlett explained. “He was tasked with searching out rebel spies, but he has another agenda. This is Simcoe's revenge; framing me for murder, getting me kidnapped and tortured- it's his way of showing it.”

He didn't mention protecting Anna from the unwanted advances of Simcoe; there was no reason to share that information with these rebels. Hewlett was concerned though, because with himself gone Simcoe was free to terrorize her. He'd seen the fear or her face when Simcoe had returned. Though Simcoe being out here meant she was free from him for the time being, the worry still lingered.

“It seems extreme.” Ben commented, bringing Hewlett from his thoughts. “Even for him.”

“There is no limits with a man such as Simcoe. He knows none. It is both his strength and weakness.”

“I wouldn't be surprised.” Caleb said, the tone of his voice slightly bitter. “He shot my uncle in front of me. You remember, don't you, Hewlett? You were there...”

“I do remember, Mr. Brewster.”

“I should have killed Simcoe when I had the chance... But you're also the one who made my uncle a prisoner in the first place. Why should we believe you?”

“Because I would never commit such a horrible crime.” Hewlett said without hesitation. “Have you ever seen me fight on the field? No- I never have; They gave me a commanding position. There I am only thinking about the town, the people that live there. And ask yourself this; how would I have known where the outpost was? When would I have had the time to go there? I cannot leave Setauket; I am bound to that place for the time being. You know who can roam freely? Do you know who is more likely to have committed the crime? Simcoe.”

Hewlett knew in his heart who had really murdered the rebel captain, he was certain of it. The rebels had tried to convince Hewlett that he had done it, and that he was a demon. Hewlett had almost believed it, but on that dark night, even though the stars were stolen from him, he had a moment of clarity and he knew. There was a name and a face that sprang to mind as he repeated the word to himself. In that moment of clarity, it all suddenly made sense.

That's how he knew.

“Whether you believe me or not, you must at least know that Simcoe will not stop. Once he has a goal in his head, he will continue until it is done. Even if he decides to head back to Setauket to continue his original task, we run the risk of crossing paths. Disguised or not, Simcoe knows all our faces and will recognize us. Assuming he did come after me, he would have been able to finish me off due to being in a weakened state... or that is until you two came along.”

He did owe Ben and Caleb that at least. If he had been around when Simcoe attacked the outpost, he didn't know if he'd been able to defend himself against that mad man. In that way, Ben and Caleb had saved him in the nick of time. He couldn't deny that.

“And the soldiers at the outpost?”

“Collateral damage.” He continued. “More rebels Simcoe can add to his count.”

“What's your point in all this?” Caleb asked with a hint of suspicion.

“My point is I know that if it's true and he continues his hunt then I've indirectly put you both in danger; I recognize that. It won't be just me he'll be after but you two as well.”

“Us?”

Hewlett nodded. “Think about it. Simcoe made sure I ended up there and away from Setuaket. He came to the outpost to finish me off, but expected me to be there. He's surely taken notice of my absence. He'd want to know why I wasn't there, and I'm sure he was able to get the information from the other men before they were killed; the stay of execution and your names. That means you've become a target as well.”

After a pause, Ben asked, “Why are you telling us this?"

“Why? Because I know you two are reasonable men.” He looked to Ben. “You kept your word at the battle. Like it or not, right now you two are the only allies I have. I have history with Simcoe so I have knowledge of how he operates. Just as well, you two are taking me to Setauket, which makes me rely on your navigation. I have no choice but to try and work with you.”

It wasn't the best alliance, but he had to work with what he had. Regardless if they agreed with him or not, Hewlett had no choice. They were now thrown into a scenario they didn't want to be in. He had to try and make this work at the very least, and once he was back to Setauket he could forget all about this.

“Ben?” Caleb looked to his fellow solider.

“He does present some valid points.” Ben replied. “Simcoe could know we took Hewlett. However, Hewlett's worked alongside Simcoe, and it could serve to our advantage.”

“True. Too bad he couldn't keep Simcoe under control.”

Hewlett rolled his eyes. “I'm still here.”

“I know.” This time his voice had gone back to the bitter tone he'd used previously when he talked about Simcoe killing his uncle. Hewlett had a feeling that was supposed to be directed to him.

Hewlett gritted his teeth and brought his horse to a stop. Ben and Caleb noticed and stopped their horses as well, looking back to him.

“If you have something to say Mr. Brewster, then say it.” He said.

Caleb tried to brush it off but didn't get far. “What-”

“You're acting agitated, and I feel like that agitation is directed to me. Are you angry with me for what happened to your uncle?”

Silence fell across again. Hewlett, with a frown settled onto his face, looked ahead at Caleb waiting for his answer. He knew what had happened; he was there. It had come to a surprise to him too. However, Hewlett suspected Caleb might hold a bit of anger for him as well, though it wasn't him who pulled the trigger. Hewlett wouldn't blame Caleb, but if that was the case, he would rather the other man just tell him.

After a moment, Caleb had his horse stride forward to him, putting him face to face with Caleb.

“You know what? I am.” He said, glaring. “You arrested my uncle, the only family I had left. Simcoe was under your command and you couldn't do that right.”

“First of all, there was probable cause.” Hewlett replied. “Second, I wasn't aware what Simcoe was capable of. I was just as shocked as you were, but I didn't pull the trigger!”

“No, you didn't, but it doesn't change the fact that Simcoe was part of your lot stationed in Setuaket!”

Ben came forward and tried to try and calm things down. “Caleb, calm do-”

“Stay out of this, Ben.”

Hewlett chose that moment to cut in. “Mr. Brewster, listen to me. At the battle, when you sent the terms for truce, I was considering it, given that it seemed reasonable. Simcoe did not like that, and yes, I admit that I should have noticed his madness sooner, but he fooled us all. I never gave him an order to kill your uncle.”

“Oh believe me, I hate the guy too. You never should have made my uncle a prisoner though; he didn't deserve that!”

“Mr. Brew-”

“No wonder they call you the 'Oyster Major'! You can't even keep Simcoe in line-”

Something in the Major snapped and he forgot about the pain in his foot for a moment.

“You think I want to be here?!” He yelled.

Caleb went quiet, and Hewlett gripped the reins, feeling a sudden surge of frustration and anger. Still, he met Caleb's eye.

“I... I don't want to be here.” He said, low and with a slight tremor in his voice. “I never wanted to be part of this.”

Hewlett was aware what was whispered about him. He knew he was mocked for his lack of military experience, that he didn't really know how to lead a command. It was that lack of experience that landed him in Setauket, because no one thought a small town like that was of any concern. But Hewlett hadn't come here to fight; he came to help his family. He'd given up everything for that purpose, dawned a uniform and was cast into a fight he didn't want to be a part of.

Still, people talked, and they laughed, calling him the 'Oyster Major'. None of them understood; they never bothered to.

“I never wanted to be a solider. I didn't care for this foolish violence stirred by what you call a 'revolution'. I was content living a quiet life in Scotland continuing my studies, but... My family was struggling. I wanted to help them, but the only promising option was with the military. That's why I came here.” Hewlett took a breath, trying to keep himself in check. “I know I do not have any experience in battle or military experience in general. I know what is said about me, but all you do is see me as another man in red. We're not all the same, Mr. Brewster, and if you won't listen then you're just like anyone else; not caring to understand who I am. You don't care to, because I'm nothing but your foe and that's all you want to know.”

“Hewlett-” Caleb tried.

“Be quiet. Don't presume to know what it's like to be me.”

He sighed in irritation, though he winced as once again he felt pain from his injured foot, bringing him back down from his outburst. Few had ever listened, and he didn't expect these two to ether.

“Let's keep moving.” He muttered “We must not waste time.” He presented his case in an effort to make them understand, but he doubted they would. There was nothing he could do about that; only accept it. He couldn't get caught up on arguments like this right now. Simcoe presented more of a concern to them all.

They continued on, but no one said a word to each other. Hewlett didn't look at ether Ben or Caleb; he kept his gaze to the ground and listened carefully to the sounds around them.

 

* * *

 

Silence had hung heavy in the air. No one had bothered to speak since Hewlett's outburst, brought on by the brief argument between him and Caleb. Hewlett was quiet and didn't look at ether one of them.

Caleb, meanwhile, didn't say anything ether, as the words exchanged still lingered in his mind.

So maybe he had a little of bit of misplaced anger for Hewlett, for not keeping Simcoe under control. Simcoe was the one who shot his uncle, and Simcoe is the one he was really angry at, and regret simmered for not killing him when he had the chance. Hewlett was not the one who held the gun that killed his uncle, but he thought if Hewlett had not arrested him, then he wouldn't be dead.

But maybe Caleb pushed Hewlett just a bit too much. He didn't know much about the Major aside from the fact that he was part of the enemy and that he was stationed in Setauket. That's all he needed to know. But what Hewlett said, about himself and why he was here, for some reason that stuck to him. He hadn't known, but that last thing Hewlett said...

> _“Don't presume to know what it's like to be me.”_

That's what left an impression on Caleb; the guy had more bite in him than he thought.

When the sun began to set, the three stopped and made camp for the night. Hewlett, still unsteady on his feet, took to trying to get more rest once the moment tent was up. He still didn't speak a word to ether Caleb or Ben.

Once he was sure Hewlett had fallen into sleep, he spoke to Ben, who had finished getting a fire going.

“So, what do you think of his story?” Caleb asked his best friend.

“Which part?” Ben replied.

“About Simcoe settin' him up.”

Ben took a glance over his shoulder at the tent where Hewlett was. “Like I told you, I was skeptical of what he was being charged with. However, it does make sense in a way. It makes more sense that Simcoe committed the crime rather than Hewlett. He never seemed the kind of person who would do such a thing. I do not know if he's truly innocent or not, but I do believe him.”

Caleb nodded. “I hate to admit it, but it does make sense. It did sound strange when we first heard.”

“And there's the fact that he didn't even know the location of the outpost. Given his position, he likely would not be able to leave Setauket that often, much less be able to get away long enough to sneak over here and kill one of our own. His story makes more sense than the initial report; the information he gave us makes more sense.”

“Think he can give us an advantage on Simcoe?”

“My hope is we won't run into him, but Hewlett did serve alongside him. He knows what Simcoe is like, so yes, I do think that. Especially so considering it is likely Simcoe found out we took Hewlett."

“That bastard better hope we don't cross paths, because I've still got a score to settle with him.”

“Speaking of which,” Ben changed subject. “you sort of went off on Hewlett back there.”

“I know, I know; shouldn't have done that.” Caleb grumbled.

“No, I don't blame you, but you know he's not the one who killed your uncle-”

“It was Simcoe- I was there, Ben.”

“I was there too. However, with the possibility of running into Simcoe, we need to work together right now should worst come to worst, not fighting amongst ourselves.”

Ben was right, of course. Yes, Hewlett is one of the enemy, but they had no choice. Getting Hewlett back to Setauket was the goal, but Simcoe could be a problem for all of them. Now was not the time for discourse and grudges.

Caleb thought back to Hewlett's words. “Think he hates this war as much as we do?”

“Based on what he said, he truly did sound like it.” Ben agreed. “He said he never wanted to be here.” He paused for a moment. “He's our enemy, but what do we truly know about him?”

“Nothing except whose side he's on. But he did say he was only here to help his family.”

They could not forget the fact Hewlett is part of the British forces, but Caleb did think Ben had a point. They knew nothing at all about Hewlett other than a man in uniform. That was all they knew, or at least up until the point where Hewlett said he never wanted to be a part of this ongoing fight.

Maybe that's why Hewlett's outburst had an impact on him. Nether of them really knew anything at all about the Major.

“Forced into a role he didn't want to play.” Ben continued. “He mentioned something about studies- he could have been a student before he came here... Like me.”

Caleb nodded. There was a bit of sympathy for Hewlett. Caleb and Ben chose this path, to fight for their freedom, but he knew just as well there were those that may have not have gotten to choose. Hewlett was perhaps one of those people, and certain circumstances had pushed him into the fray.

“None of us like the fightin' going on as long as it has. We seem to have that in common at least.”

Ben gave a weak smile. “Alright; I'm going to do a quick perimeter check before it gets too dark. Keep an eye on Hewlett while I'm gone. Make sure he's still breathing, give him food or water if he needs it.”

“You got it, Benny Boy.”

 

* * *

 

> _A small gasp escapes him when he sits down on the edge of his bed. The lower part of his right leg aches, from the ankle down._
> 
> _As he winces against another throb of pain, a hand touches his and he looks up to his beloved; to her beautiful brown eyes._
> 
> _“You're in pain.” She says, concern on her face._
> 
> _It's not broken, I don't believe.” He reassures her, intertwining their hands. “I think it's only twisted, like I said before.”_
> 
>   _She gives a small smile. Admittedly it was a bit embarrassing for him to get his foot caught in a gofer hole while they were having a private moment alone. Circumstances had lead them to discuss what to do regarding a certain Queen's Ranger, until he had tripped and injured his leg. But his friend only expressed worry and concern, even helping him walk back to Whitehall._
> 
> _“Stay and rest; I'll get a doctor to see to your leg.” She took a step away-_
> 
> _“Wait- Mrs. Strong.” He pulled on her hand as he said those words, wanting her to stay near. He didn't want her to go._
> 
> _She turned, her gaze fixed upon him. After a moment, she took a step back towards him._
> 
> _“Anna, please... please stay.”_
> 
> _She sat down next to him_ _at his request_ _, but her gentle smile returned. Hers was a smile that could make ice melt, as well as his heart._

 

* * *

 

“Mrs. Strong...” Hewlett muttered, so softly it was almost missed.

Caleb didn't miss it.

Ben had gone off to make sure everything was secure for the night, and Caleb had stayed behind to watch over things, also leaving him with Hewlett. Taking his friend's words to mind, mostly to make sure Hewlett stayed alive and well (or as well as he could be), Caleb went into the tent to check on the Major. He looked alright, if not still in pain, checked his pulse- yep, he was still alive- so Caleb was about to leave.

That was until he heard that name.

Caleb's attention was instantly drawn to the Major when the name of his childhood friend was uttered. However, he saw that Hewlett's eyes were closed. Caleb blinked, wondering if he really had heard that.

He stepped a bit closer to Hewlett, but heard nothing else. He was silent.

 _'Maybe I imagined it.'_ Caleb thought, not wanting to believe that her name came from his lips, those of the enemy. _'_ _He couldn't have possibly-_ _'_

“Anna, please... please stay...”

Caleb stared. He knew that time he hadn't imagined hearing it.

Considering Hewlett looked to be unconscious, it became apparent to Caleb that the British Major was talking in his sleep, unaware he what he was saying. At least he did sleep, though it looked like an uneasy one, to no surprise. He was probably still in pain from the procedure this morning. All the while through the day he complained of it and stayed off his feet because it hurt too much to walk at the moment.

Caleb continued to watch Hewlett as if he was going to say something again- he remained silent, traces of pain showing across his face. However, Caleb had been taken aback by what he said, wondering why he was saying Anna's name. Why the hell did he say her name?

Pondering on the question, he didn't notice a noise of footsteps or someone entering the tent.

“What are you staring at Hewlett for?” Caleb turned and saw it was only Ben. “He's not going anywhere. Is he alright?”

“He's just fine. He was talking in his sleep.”

“And?”

He lead Ben out of the tent as to not wake Hewlett. “He said Anna's name.”

Ben's eyebrows rose. “Really? He said Anna's name; our Anna?”

“That's what I heard. He's still asleep so I doubt he's even aware of what he's saying, but...” Caleb scowled. “Why did he say that?”

Ben shrugged. “Don't know. That's strange that he would say that, but it's probably nothing, only coincidence. He is stationed in Setauket, so he probably knows her.”

“But you didn't hear the way he said it.” He grumbled. Given that Hewlett is on the side of the British, Caleb couldn't help but feel a bit protective of her. Anna was one of his few close friends, and he knew, or had some idea, of what she had to deal with there. Knowing Anna and her personality, there was no way she and the Major could be friends, but the way he said her name, like she was a friend to him...

Hewlett was their enemy, even if they were helping him. The only reason they were helping him get back to Setauket was because they had no choice. Hewlett was the only way they could save Abe and the ring.

But even so, Caleb had to remind himself of Hewlett's words. He hardly knew the person that was Major Hewlett, and now that he had actually taken that into consideration, he had to keep in mind that maybe it wasn't all as he had supposedly thought. Though he was still slightly bothered by Hewlett saying the name of a woman Caleb thought of as a sister.

“Well, let's not worry about that.” Ben insisted. “Everything's clear, though you and me should take turns keeping watch. Wake him; I want him to have food at least.”

Caleb knew he was right. They had to be more careful as long as that possibility still existed.

He stepped back into the tent, over to Hewlett, and shook the man's shoulder. His face scrunched up, but then he awoke with a start. Startled, he grabbed onto Caleb's arm, a flash of panic in his eyes at being forcibly woken up. Caleb pulled his arm free from Hewlett's grasp.

“D-Don't do that a-again.” He stammered, glaring at Caleb. It was the first time he has spoken since the earlier argument. “You shouldn't startle me like that.”

“Had to wake you.” Caleb shrugged. “Ben's back and he wanted to make sure you got food. Join us at the fire?”

Hewlett still held his gaze, but nodded. “Might as well... but then I want to rest. I need my wits about me.”

"Don't we all.”

 Hewlett sat up and Caleb watched the other man struggle to get to his feet. His balance offset by his injured foot. Caleb almost felt bad for the guy, watching him struggle so. Hewlett eventually got himself up right, though his face showed that he was still in pain.

Caleb said nothing, only shrugged and pushed the thought about Hewlett saying Anna's name in his sleep aside for now.

 

* * *

 

He took a seat at the fire, sitting near Ben and Caleb although directing his attention to the flickering embers floating up into the air.

The fire did warm him a tiny bit, although his eyelids felt heavy and he still did not feel any bit rested. Hewlett pulled the coat tighter around himself once again, hoping to absorb some of the small fire's warmth at the same time. He'd tried getting some rest earlier, but it was hardly any on account of his foot bothering him. It was still able to reach him in sleep- when he recently attempted rest, it had presented itself in the dream as a twisted ankle, though that was only in the dream.

Anna had appeared in the dream too, though the fact still remained she had only been part of the dream. If only she was here now. Anna always put on a brave face, never yielding or giving up. She was a fierce storm, and yet at the same time had a big heart; kind and smart.

If only she were here to offer guidance. She would know what to do in this situation perhaps. But instead Hewlett had Ben and Caleb; two rebels. They were the only allies he had at the moment, so he had no choice but to work with them. They were the only allies he had against Simcoe, should he still be roaming these woods. Simcoe was the reason the was in the situation, the reason he'd had to endure everything since his capture and up to now.

Hewlett was reminded of that by his foot, by every time he winced in pain from the injury. He held onto that reminder, because he had since realized what Simcoe was. It gave him nothing but anger for the other man, and just like he knew he had to stay alive for Anna, he wouldn't allow himself to be defeated by the demon.

Caleb passed him food, a potato this time. Hewlett quietly thanked him- Hewlett had hardly spoken a word to Caleb since their earlier argument, but he remained silent for now.

Eventually, Ben asked, “Are you feeling any better?”

Hewlett looked over at Ben. “Not much; you cut my toes off.”

“You know it was necessary.”

“Unfortunately, I do.” He took another bite of his potato.

“May I ask you something?”

Hewlett gave a shrug. “I suppose.”

“Before, you, ah, mentioned doing some kind of study before you came here. Were you a student?”

He was hesitant on answering but figured he might as well humor them. “No; not yet anyway. I was planning on it, or that was until this rebellion happened and my family was nearly driven to ruin. There are ripples in this war that can cross the seas an affect others in ways you people here don't see. I would be a student in Edinburgh by now if this hadn't happened.” He turned his head toward the clear sky, and not caring, he said aloud, “I wanted to be an astronomer, not a solider.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Ben offered as condolences. “You know, I used to be a student myself, from Yale College.”

Hewlett was slightly surprised and turned his attention back to Ben. “Were you? Interesting.” He wouldn't have imagined Ben as a former student, but Hewlett didn't know much about the two rebel soldiers to begin with. Hewlett hadn't been a student when he left, but he saw a similarity of himself to Ben in that way. “If you were a student, why did you join military forces?”

Ben shrugged. “I wanted to to something, anything. I wanted to help fight for our freedom, though I don't know if you see it that way. However, it is unfortunate though that you were forced into the fight. I've known people who were not given much choice in the matter. Everyone has their own reasons for being involved in this, voluntary or not.”

Hewlett thought that was a reasonable answer. Then he decided to speak to Caleb. “What of you, Mr. Brewster?”

“Me? Eh, I wasn't doing much to begin with. I just joined in the fight with my friend here. I'm just a humble whaler all the same.” Caleb answered. “Growing up, there wasn't much to do, and adventure called my name.”

“Adventure?”

“He was always looking for trouble.” Ben joked with a grin.

“Don't act like our adventures weren't fun; me, you, Abe, and Annie.” Caleb replied to Ben.

Hewlett managed to keep a straight face when that name was spoken; not Abe but the other one. He couldn't help but think of Anna. It was too similar not to be her, maybe a nickname. He had to have meant Anna. More over, that made him think that Caleb and Ben were friends of Anna. Given that they both came from Setuaket, they probably did know her, were friends with her. Maybe those four had grown up together, then drifted apart, two staying behind in the town while two went their own way and ended up here.

“There's not much to to as far as Setuaket goes, but you probably already know that.” Caleb continued. “Me and Ben might have taken different paths, but we both ended up here all the same. Unfortunately I can't set foot in town anymore, not since you guys came in. Maybe that's a good thing, since I don't really have any family there anymore.”

Hewlett knew both Ben and Caleb used to live in Setauket, they had family and friends there. Although the last of Caleb's known relatives was killed by Simcoe. Caleb clearly still held some anger, but Hewlett did not blame him.

Despite the discord that came from that conversation, hee did understand why Caleb might still place blame onto him. Hewlett had been there; he'd seen Simcoe take the elder Brewster and shoot him in front of his own nephew. He'd been just as surprised and feared in that moment Simcoe had just escalated the battle to a point there was no return from. Hewlett considered it lucky they had still been able to end the battle without further bloodshed. The fact of the matter remained that Caleb's uncle had been his prisoner, and Simcoe used that for leverage.

The reason for Hewlett's silence had been because he'd been angered by what Caleb said about him, not because of the indirect blame, but Hewlett did understand.

He took another bite of the potato, and then looked up to Caleb and said, “I'm sorry about what happened to your uncle.”

Caleb met his gaze at this. He looked like he wanted to reply, but he said nothing, a frown set on his face. Hewlett decided to continue.

“I didn't expect to do Simcoe to shoot him. He acted before I could realize what he was doing, and by the time I did it was too late and he pulled the trigger. Although I arrested him, I regret I couldn't stop him. When the idea was proposed to let the prisoners go to end the conflict peacefully, your uncle would have been among them. He didn't need to die. Major Tallmadge's father- I remember he said he saw no point in further bloodshed.”

Caleb kept eye contact with him through his explanation, quiet, but then poked at the fire with a stick. “Didn't think I'd be hearing a red-coat ever apologize to me for something.”

“Well, at the moment we're nothing more than travelers, strangers, forced into working with each other against a common enemy. Take this as an olive branch if you will, not for the rebel, but for Caleb Brewster. We have to work together, not fight, but I wanted to say that.”

Caleb looked to Ben, and then back to Hewlett, and then shrugged. “Admittedly I did go off on you back there. I know you didn't pull the trigger on the gun that killed him. I know Simcoe killed him, not you. Ben also kinda said the same thing; that we need to work together, not fight.”

At least they were apparently on the same page about that. No matter the side they had chose, Simcoe was their common enemy. It may be the one thing they had in common, but they could at least agree on that.

“And, you know, I get that not all of us signed up for this. You didn't jump in like me and Ben did. You did it out of necessity even if you didn't want to. I get that, I really do.”

Hewlett was surprised to hear that coming from Caleb, but he was satisfied by the fact that Caleb now seemed to understand the reasons why he was here to begin with.

Feeling that this was sorted out, Hewlett allowed himself one more moment to enjoy the feeling of the warm fire they were gathered around. “Thank you for the food. I must get some rest now, and you two should too. If we're going to get out of this alive and without incident then we need it.”

“Wise words, Major.” Ben commented. “If it helps, me and Caleb will be taking turns keeping watch tonight. If he's on our trail already then it's reasonable to take precautions.”

“Indeed.” He agreed. “Keep an eye out.”

Hewlett then left them and went back into the tent, laying down and curling up in the blanket he'd been given. He felt anxious knowing that Simcoe could be tracking them down at this very moment, but if he knew anything, he knew that Ben and Caleb would be at the ready.

And Hewlett would be ready too. He would be ready this time.

This thought resonated within him as he drifted off, falling back into the imaginary comfort of dreams. And though they were dreams, he hoped Anna would appear in them again.

 

* * *

 

“Should I take the first watch?” Ben asked once they were alone.

“Nah, no need.” Caleb replied, poking the fire once again with the same stick. “I'll take care of that.”

“You sure?”

“Aye; I'll be fine. Go get some sleep and I'll wake you later.”

“Alright.” Ben stood, but didn't leave his side yet. “We're getting closer to where we planned to cross, yes?”

“Soon enough.”

“Then we should put on our civilian clothes before we head off in the morning. At least Hewlett's already in civilian clothes.”

“Least he's eating.” Caleb added. “He looked starved when we found him.”

“He told me that they hardly fed him, among other things.”

“Poor bastard. They put him through all that just because they think he killed their captain?”

“It's a serious accusation.” Ben reminded him. “Still, I don't think what they did to him was right. It's practically torture, and we're only just hearing about it.”

“Not that it matters much now since they're dead.”

“No, I guess it doesn't.”

A quiet moment passed between them, but then Caleb brought up another point. “I was thinking... Hewlett said Simcoe's looking for spies in Setauket. You know, we might have a problem there if that's what Simcoe was sent back there for. That would mean our ring is in danger; Abe and Anna.”

“That's occurred to me too,” Ben agreed. “but we can't really deal with that right now. Abe's in prison right now and we have to get him out. On the other hand, if Simcoe is out here trying to find us and Hewlett, then that means he's away from them for the time being and the ring is secure.”

“For now.”

“I know. We'll deal with it once this mission is completed. I'm going to rest; wake me later.” Ben told him. “Oh, and that was good what you said to Hewlett.”

Caleb shrugged again. “Well, we practically pushed Abe into working for us, even when he said he was done, and look where he ended up. When I said I understood, I meant that. And it's like you said; we can't afford to fight. Fighting's for the battlefield.”

Ben gave him a smile and then went off to the tent.

Caleb watched his friend leave, and then turned his gaze toward the sky. All was clear above him, white specks twinkling in the darkness.

 _'Hewlett's still the enemy, but maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.'_ He thought.

 


End file.
